His Most Faithful
by Cholo Palai
Summary: Instead of a child to defeat the Dark Lord, what if Fate send a child to help him win the war? Divini Le Fay made her journey to Hogwarts and later becomes the Dark Lord's most faithful follower. TR / OC pairing.


A/N:- For those who had read this chapter before, please read it again. I have re-edit and also beta edit it. I hope you don't mind. Do tell me in review what you think about this new chapter.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please bear in mind that English is not my first language and that I'm not a regular writer before going off on me.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter...!!

 **Prologue**

On the evening of October 31, the night of Samhain, or Halloween as the muggles call it, when the veil between worlds is thinnest, a layer of dark clouds covered the night skies of London. Loud claps of thunder could be heard across the city and lightning flashed every few seconds. Across the city no one pays any attention to this unusual or unexpected weather change, they all are busy or lost in their own entertainment of the holiday

However, at this exact moment a woman about to give birth in a nearby muggle hospital lay in agony screaming from the pain. LIttle did she know, but the child held a great destiny. This is the birth of a child who will decide the fate of Wizarding World. This newborn child was no ordinary child, but magic in human form. .

"I can see the head. Push woman, push!" Instructed the middle aged doctor. The soon-to-be-mother, Liana Le Fay screamed loudly. Outside of the hospital thunder sounded. The baby was almost in the world. There was a final spasm of pain on her face and then her head rolled to the side. She was breathing heavily, as she heard the first echoes of the newborn's cries across the room.

However, the mother did not look good. She was paler than she had been before; the sheets beneath her were soaked with blood.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." exclaimed the doctor as she brought the baby girl around to her mother. "And a beautiful baby girl might I say. Here, give her a name." The doctor handed the child over to her weakening mother. After her brief, but loud, protest at being flung into the world the infant was now preternaturally silent as she lay swaddled in the blanket, but yet she had still not opened her eyes. The new mother looked at the baby in her hands and found the most adorable baby she had ever seen.

Holding her baby, taking in every angle of her face and facet of her small form, Liana noticed the child had not inherited looks from either parent. Sure the baby had her own pale skin and thin lips but the similarities ended there. The little girl had silver hair which is unexpected, considering both of her parents hair was brown. Despite any unexpected features the baby girl was beautiful indeed. The mother watched as the baby slowly opened her eyes for the first time. Liana gasped in shock at the unanticipated sight. The child's eyes was brilliant gold, there was no white or black only gold that was glowing like sun.

Panicking, she quickly turned her head to see if anyone had noticed her baby girl's eyes, but relaxed a bit when she saw the doctor's back turned speaking with a nurse a few feet away. She was sure if these Muggles had seen her little girl's eyes they would have been screaming by now, they would accuse her baby of being The Devil or Satan or any of the devilish things they could come up with. Liana gazed back at her little girl and watched with great relief as the child's eyes started to turn normal. The gold didn't completely faded, but the child's eyes turned to amber with solid gold and coppery tint. 'It's beautiful' the mother thought of the color change. Yet, deep down she knew that her daughter was no ordinary witch. Liana knew this baby, her baby, would grow to do great things. She was proud to be her mother, so proud. But she knew she wouldn't be able to live long to tell her so, as she could feel her life slowly fading. As the mother stared at her daughter's amber gold eyes she said the first name that came into her mind,

"Divini." She whispered with a smile.

"What?" The doctor asked at the hushed sound of the mother's voice.

"My baby will be named Divini." The mother clarified in a lowered voice, still smiling down at her beautiful daughter, "I love you, my baby."

And with that Liana Le Fay's eyes went unfocused, and her grip on her daughter's little body loosened. Liana died with a smile on her face, leaving her beautiful little daughter, Divini, to her father's care. A muggle who thinks magic is all fictions and fantasies, and who was never told by his wife that she herself was a witch. A father who in later years will blame his child for the death of his wife.

And after a thousand years magic has been born again.

A tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes, was pacing back and forth just outside of the emergency room where his wife, Liana, was giving birth to their first child.

He stopped pacing and looked around, seeing no one, he gazed at the emergency room door, it had been almost an hour and he still hadn't heard anything from the nurse or the doctor. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the baby to be born since it is their first time, but now he was getting worried.

He sat himself on the waiting chair, rubbed his face, laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. The man let out a sigh as he started replaying in his mind the day when Liana first told him about the pregnancy.

 **Flashback :-**

 _"Liana, I'm home." Albert_ _exclaimed as he entered the Taimur manor he had inherited from his parents when they passed away when he was young. He took off his coat_ _and_ _began_ _to loosen his tie as he sat down on a sofa. Lying back on the sofa, he closed his eyes and_ _took_ _a_ _deep, calming_ _breath_ _as he_ _attempted to_ _relax_ _himself._

 _Suddenly twi_ _elegant and_ _soft_ _hands come from behind_ _his_ _shoulders_ _and_ _wrap around his_ _neck. A_ _small smile appeared on_ _his face. He_ _doesn't need_ _to_ _open_ _his eyes to_ _know whose hands they were._

 _"Long day?" Liana whispered, her lips against his ear._

 _He opened_ _his_ _eyes and saw a regal, petit_ _woman_ _smiling down_ _at him, her_ _emerald green eyes were shining with_ _love and joy. What a sight to behold!_

 _He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it._

 _"You have no idea, love." He replied._

 _He pulled her off from behind_ _him and onto his lap. Then he started_ _to kiss her neck._

 _"I want to tell you something." Liana purred softly._

 _"Oh?" Albert stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"_

 _Liana smiled, she gently grabbed his hand_ _and_ _placed_ _it_ _on her stomach and_ _whispered in_ _his_ _ear, " you're going to be father." She pulled_ _herself back_ _enough to look him in the eye. "I'm carrying your_ _child."_

 _Albert stared_ _at_ _her stomach_ _dumbly for_ _a_ _moment then_ _he looked up at Liana's eyes. Blue_ _eyes_ _met_ _emerald green, no_ _words were needed_ _to_ _express_ _her how_ _was_ _he feeling, his deep_ _blue_ _eyes said it all._

 _"I'm going to be father." He_ _marveled to_ _himself. His eyes began_ _to tear._

 _"Yes, love." Liana nodded in_ _reply as she continued to_ _smile_ _at her husband._

 _Then Albert hugged her tightly, so tightly that Liana was out of breath._

 _"I'm going to be father." He_ _repeated again, but this time laughing as he hugged his_ _wife_ _closer._

 **Present Day:-**

"Mr. Taimur?"

Hearing someone calling his name made him to snap out of his memory and to open his eyes. A woman stood in front of him, holding something, oh no, not something, a child, his child. He stood up at once and hurried toward the doctor.

"Is that...!" He began as he looked down to admire the bundle in the woman's arms. His eyes never leaving the child tiny face. The first thing he noticed in baby's features was the child eyes, amber gold eyes staring back at him. He never saw a eyes like this one. The child also seemed to have a unique hair as well.

"Yes sir, it's a girl, your baby girl. Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked. She made a gesture for him to take the child.

He looked nervously between the doctor and the child, unsure of how to hold the child. Albert reluctantly reached for the baby, the doctor gently placed the child on his awaiting arms. God, the baby was so tiny. The baby seemed to chuckle slightly as she held up her tiny little hands, as if reaching for her father's face.

"Mr. Taimur..." The doctor said in an uncertain voice which Albert did not noticed.

"Yes?" He responded distractedly.

"Your wife… she didn't make it. I'm sorry." She said sadly. "Too much blood loss has caused her death."

His head snapped up at that and saw the doctor was looking at him with sad eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His Liana, his beautiful and kind Liana was dead, and had left him alone with their child. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. She can't leave him, she just can't.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He was in too much shock to form any words. A small squeak from the newborn in his arms distracted him from his thought. He looked down, and saw the tiny baby was grinning up at him, still trying hard to reach his face.

Waiting for the man to process her words the doctor continued, "She named the child Divini, those was her last words."

Albert did not reply. He did not know what to say, what to think, or what to do anymore. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he stared at his giggling daughter.

A/N:- So what do you think? Good or bad let me know with a review..Ok? Now let me tell you some things about this story, Divini's mother, Liana Le Fay is a Pureblood and Divini's father is a Muggle.Divini is a OC character and yes,Divini is incarnation of magic just like Merlin was.So her powers will be quite similar to Merlin. Also this story is not going follow the original Harry Potter history.

Warning:- Dumbledore will be the bad guy, the villain in this story.So if you like that old man than don't read. There will be some marauders bashing. So if you like marauders than don't read. Also there will be good Death Eaters and sane Voldemort. The Dark Lord will be a better leader here than he was in Harry Potter. So if you don't like sane Voldemort than don't read.That's all...!


End file.
